Sabes
by Yumachii
Summary: Sasuke intenta declararse a Hinata y no sabe cómo hacerlo, para ello analiza detenidamente su situación, expresando sus sentimientos en una carta. Songfic de la canción Sabes de Reik.


Este songfic es un poco extraño, en todo momento son pensamientos de Sasuke, y hay OCC.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones: **

**-**_blablabla_ letra de la canción.

_-blablabla_conversaciones de la mente de Sasuke.

-(blablabla) observaciones mías XD

-La canción se titula: Sabes de Reik

* * *

><p>Otro día más en este aburrido trabajo, otra rutina aburrida, otra repetición, otro momento de desesperación, minutos que no pasan y cuando pasan lo hacen a un ritmo extremadamente lento, todo por este maldito trabajo, poco remunerado por ciento.<p>

Pero que puedo hacer al respecto sí todo lo que realice no sale a la perfección, claro está visto desde la posición de mi jefe, todo lo que hago está mal, es frustrante. Nada me consuela ya, estoy atrapado en un pozo sin fondo.

Pero,

.

.

.

.

_¿Sabes?_

Solo pido un momento de tu atención, se que más no podrás darme, no tiene signos de que te des cuenta de mi existencia, hago cosas solo para que te fijes en mi, sé que tengo un pasado oscuro, quién no lo conoce, si esa noticia es más famosa que los ositos de peluche.

No sabes lo que me gustaría cambiar ese pasado aterrador, pero por más que intente hacer acciones buenas, las de un ciudadano honorable, no puedo, algo me retiene a ser como siempre he sido, sin cambios algunos. He llegado a una solución y esa eres tú, tú me podrías sacar de ese pozo sin fondo, mi única luz eres tú.

_Sabes no pido nada más que estar entre tus brazos y huir de todo el mal, todo he renunciado por estar junto a ti. _

Este maldito trabajo, está vida rutinaria, la humillación de realizar esto… no tienes ni idea de la posición en la que se encuentra mi orgullo, todo he renunciado, absolutamente todo lo que rodea a este cuerpo magullado sentimentalmente, y solo para que te fijes en mí.

_Sabes no dejo de pensar que estoy enamorado, te quiero confesar que soy solo un esclavo que no sabe vivir sin ti._

Me he vuelto un esclavo de ti y de esta sociedad, solo para cambiar, lo hago con gusto, pero día a día es muy difícil, por favor ayuda, ayúdame.

.

.

.

.

Tal y como parece, la terapia que Sakura me recomendó no era tan mala como lo pensé en un principio, pero no creo que sea capaz de darte este pedazo de papel donde he escrito lo primero que me pasaba a la cabeza, no sería tan valiente como para entregarte esto.

Ahora no me queda de otra que seguir trabajando en mi "querido" trabajo, Neji me ha pillado vagueando, o eso a dicho él cuando me ha visto escribiendo. No soporto a Neji, solo se dedica a supervisar todos los movimientos que hago y no tarda en corregirme, -_menuda __novedad_-. Lo único que alegra esta jornada es esperar a que sea la hora de cerrar y me toque hacer caja junto a ti, claro está que te tocará supervisarme para que – no se equivoque al contar los céntimos del cajetín- frase épica de Neji, cada día voy cogiéndole un cariño muy especial que terminara en un asesinato, -_no, __Sasuke __contrólate, __trata __de __controlarte __que__ esos __pensamientos __son __con __los__ que __se __empieza__ y __luego __se __sabe, __terminarás __en __las __noticias__ como __esos __locos __que __hay__ por __ahí_- mi mente siempre tratando mantenerme sereno, haciéndome parecer un psicópata (XD), soy malo lo sé y tengo un pasado oscuro también, pero no llego a esos extremos, pero es verdad Neji me saca de quicio.

No sé cómo pero desde que te vi varios sábados trabajando en este restaurante, no tarde en pedir un puesto de trabajo aquí también, no sabes la decepción que me lleve al ver que solo vienes al trabajo a la hora del cierre y los sábados. Hinata no se qué hechizo me has echado pero me tienes besando el suelo que pisas (no me imagino a Sasuke así XD). Es agradable y reconfortable estar junto a ti.

Madre mía este restaurante parece olvidado, en todo el día de hoy solo ha entrado una persona y era para preguntar por una dirección, a este ritmo terminare de pagar mis multas con ochenta años (T.T) Voy a aprovechar esta media hora antes de que llegues para seguir con mi terapia, que me siento inspirado.

.

.

.

.

_Cuando __llegaste __tú __te __metiste__ en__ mi __ser __encendiste __la __luz __me __llenaste __de __fe, __tanto __tiempo __busque __pero __al __fin__ te __encontré __tan __perfecta __como __te __imagine. __Como __aguja __en __un __pajar __te __busque__ sin __cesar,__como __huella __en __el __mar __tan __difícil __de __hallar, __tanto __tiempo __busque__ pero __al __fin __te __encontré __tan __perfecta __como __te __imagine._

_Sabes te quiero confesar que te encuentro irresistible no dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible por quedarme cerca de ti._

Cuando te conocí mejor en los pocos momentos que pasamos juntos me di cuenta que me tienes loquito, pero eres la primera que ha logrado esto, siempre han sido las mujeres las que se aceran a mí, pero tú no, al contrario parece que huyes de mí, no te entiendo en esos momentos, si luego eres un cielo de persona. Hinata que me has hecho, tanto tiempo busque a alguna que me complaciera, pero tú con solo tu presencia haces más que eso, me haces sentir extraño, no me reconozco.

_Sabes no pido nada más que estar entre tus brazos._

No sé qué hacer, sé que no me aceptaras, pero algo me dice que quizás si, por favor sácame de este pozo sin fondo, en el que he caído de cabeza a causa de tu amor.

Att: Sasuke Uchiha

.

.

.

.

_-Sasuke __que __haces, __esas __frases __son __muy __cursis, __no __te __ablandes __hombre-_ mi queridísima mente y sus frases alentadoras, pero no se qué hacer, me estoy volviendo loco hasta hablo con mi mente, el aburrimiento es muy malo, mejor tacho mi nombre y se lo entrego como anónimo, -_recuerda__ Sasuke __pasar __la __carta __a __limpio, __que __esa __letra __es __espantosa_- gracias mente.

-Hola Sassuke-kun, ¿qué haces co..con e..se papel?- Ay va, que Hinata acaba de llegar y ahora que hago, que le digo…

-Hola, nada no hago nada, estaba… si estaba dibujando por el aburrimiento, hehehe- espero que se lo crea.

-ahhh, ¿Sasuke me me podrías ayudar con u..unas cajas que hay afuera?-

-Claro, tu espera aquí que yo guardo esas cajas en el almacén- solo espero que no pesen mucho.

-Sasuke se ha dejado aquí su dibujo, a ver que es-

-Hinata ya esta, ¿empezamos a hacer caja para irnos temprano?- madre mía pero que **¡Hinata tiene mi carta!**

* * *

><p>Me gusta este Sasuke nervioso y sincero que cuenta sus sentimientos, quería experimentar con un Sasuke distinto al que conocemos. XD<p>

Espero que haigan disfrutado leyendo.


End file.
